


Make Me Burn

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift, Hair Pulling, Light Choking, Love, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Submission, Sexy, explicit - Freeform, relationship, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Her hands bunched up the woollen bed sheets as she held herself in position, bent over the bed, her legs planted wide apart on the wooden floor,  her bare feet flat against the cold surface, his throbbing cock hard and ready, pressed up against her ass, made slippery with his precum. She could feel his slick heat rubbing between her cheeks. She wanted it inside her. She burned with need.This is an early birthday gift for theselittlethings She wanted reylo canon set dirty talk and I aim to please! This is very explicit!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 148





	Make Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/gifts).



‘Say it,’ he hissed. 

She pulled in a jagged breath as his gloved hand tightened around her throat. The leather cracked as he stretched his fingers over her petite neck. The intricate stitching scratching at her delicate skin. 

Her hands bunched up the woollen bed sheets as she held herself in position, bent over the bed, her legs planted wide apart on the wooden floor, her bare feet flat against the cold surface, his throbbing cock hard and ready, pressed up against her ass, made slippery with his precum. She could feel his slick heat rubbing between her cheeks. She wanted it inside her. She burned with need. 

‘Say it,’ he repeated, leaning over her, pressing his chest to her back, his mouth hot at her ear. 

He was poised at her entrance now, refusing to give her what she craved until she asked him for it.

‘I want you to make me come,’ she whimpered. 

‘Ask me nicely,’ he murmured. 

She bit her lip. Almost drawing blood.

‘Please.’ 

‘Please… what?’ 

She groaned as he tortured her with his words. 

‘Please… Master.’ 

‘That's it, can’t forget our manners now can we?’ 

He scooped up her hair with one hand and tugged it. Forcing her head to face forward. 

‘Now, you’ll take my cock like a good little scavenger, won’t you?’ 

‘Yes, Master.’ 

He pushed into her roughly and she cried out. He snaked a gloved hand across her taut stomach, holding her firmly against him. Her bare back chafing against his tunic. His body surrounded her, pressing her down, adding extra weight to her aching arms as she fought to steady herself. 

He ran his other hand from her neck to her behind, as he moved slowly within her. He was in no hurry. Just as he hadn’t been in a hurry to strip her of her clothes whilst maintaining all of his. Just like he hadn’t been in a hurry to enter her until she had asked him for it. 

‘So beautiful,’ he slurred, intoxicated by the power she was allowing him to hold over her. They both knew she could stop this at any moment, they both knew he would kneel at her feet if she asked. But they were both playing parts tonight. They were the Supreme Leader and his Scavenger prisoner. 

‘Do you like my hands on you, Scavenger?’ he demanded. 

‘Yes,’ she breathed. 

He ran his gloved fingers over her breasts. Cupping them, squeezing them, pinching her nipples. She called out. 

‘I’m going to make you scream my name, I’m going to make you beg me for it.’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Yes what?’ he ordered. 

‘Yes, Master,’ she gasped as his hands firmly gripped her hips. 

‘Do you want me to make you beg?’ he asked as sheathed himself in her once more. 

‘Oh yes, master.’ 

They both shuddered in unison. The heat in their small bedroom was almost unbearable. Sweat starting to bead on Rey’s back. He leaned down and licked a long strip along her spine. She moaned wantonly, arching under his attention.

‘That’s right, Scavenger. I’m the only one who can make you feel like this,’ he moved inside her once more.

‘Yes, yes, Master.’ 

‘Good girl.’ 

Rey glowed at the praise, she felt illuminated from within. 

‘You love my cock inside you don’t you, rebel scum?’ 

‘I do, master.’ 

‘You want me to fuck you raw don’t you, precious little Jedi? Use you up, until there’s nothing left?’ 

‘Yes,’ she whispered. 

‘You’ll think of nothing but me. You’ll come back to me on your knees after this. You’ll beg for my cock.’ 

‘I will, Master. I want it, please.’ 

She pressed her lips together as he started up a punishing pace. The room filled with the sound of their skin slapping together as he rammed into her. He bit down hard on his tongue as he worked her, and his mouth filled with the metallic tang of blood. Rey tasted it too, and it made her ache. He had slipped into his alter-ego’s skin so seamlessly, it was almost frightening. 

His mouth was at her neck, licking and sucking at her, his stubble coarse against her skin. She smiled at the reminder that time had passed, and this was Ben and not the fearful Kylo Ren fucking her senses away. 

One gloved hand moved round to her clit and two strong fingers massaged the delicate skin discovered there. He pressed thoughts into her mind as he touched her.

_ You can’t hide from me, Rey. I know you want me. I feel it. You never want this to end… _

_ You’re close, so close, my little Jakku rat… give it to me… give me your release… it belongs to me…  _

_ You belong to me… _

_ You. Are. Mine... _

Rey fell apart beneath him. Calling out his name. His real name. Her husband's name.

‘Ben, oh Ben…’ 

He followed closely afterwards, his body shaking and trembling as his orgasm quaked through him. He filled her, marking her, claiming her as his own. They stayed locked together over the bed for sometime. 

Then she felt his prior persona ebb away and he was Ben once more. He gently withdrew and pressed kisses down her spine, stroking her hair and whispering words of praise and love into her ear. Telling her how good she was, thanking her for letting him live out his fantasy. 

‘I’m sorry I broke character and called you Ben,’ she said as they lay in each other’s arms under the sheets. 

‘I’m not. I love hearing you call out my real name.’ 

‘Next time, I want to be in charge,’ she said with a playful glint in her eye. 

‘As you wish, Mistress,’ he murmured with a wicked smile. Causing her to moan with need as he clasped a hand to her cheek and pulled her forward to press a searing kiss to her waiting lips. 

She marvelled at the feel of him. Her perfect man, her soulmate, her kindred spirit. 

The only one who could make her burn. 


End file.
